


Taking advantage

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fucking, G!P, Rough Sex, Smut, jacuzzi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 17:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5058346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's parents are away from home for one day and she takes advantage by having sex with g!p Rachel in the Jacuzzi for the first time. Apart from that, they also fuck in her bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking advantage

Quinn had never gone fully naked when she was in the Jacuzzi. But tonight she was making a special exception because her mom and dad were conveniently away until tomorrow afternoon, and Rachel was also currently with her in it and equally naked. And she planned on taking full advantage of that by having lots of sex with Rachel.

Wearing a sultry smile, she straddled Rachel’s lap, feeling her semi-erect shaft nudging her inner thighs.

Her eyes took in the way Rachel’s biceps flexed as she stretched her arms above her head, and she reached out her fingers to trace the stretched muscles. As Rachel lowered them, she grinned and cupped Quinn’s face, stroking her cheek with her thumb, wrapping her other arm around the cheerleader’s waist. Shivering at the contact, Quinn held Rachel’s face in both hands and kissed her softly.

Rachel’s fingers danced against the small of her back, causing Quinn to moan quietly into her mouth. Pulling Quinn closer, Rachel pecked her on the lips repeatedly, hand wandering down to her ass. An involuntary gasp fell from Quinn’s lips as Rachel groped her ass, the water splashing as her hips jolted.

Their lips made their way to each other again, like magnets constantly drawn to each other’s presence. Looping her arms around Rachel’s neck, Quinn kissed her deeply, lower belly fluttering as her girlfriend’s erection glided between her warm pussy lips. Her initial idea was to take Rachel’s cock by the base and slide it inside her entrance, but then she realized that they were going to be alone together for the weekend and that they could have slow, passionate sex with hopefully some rampant fucking in between.

So she allowed the length of Rachel’s member to freely slide against her slick folds.

Keeping their lips fused together, Quinn scratched the nape of Rachel’s neck, smiling as she felt the hairs around it rise. Below her, Rachel exhaled into her parted lips and coaxed her tongue out of her mouth, flicking and swirling her own tongue around it. Withdrawing her hands from Quinn’s cheek and ass, Rachel circled her arms around the blonde’s soft curves, their tongues still dancing sensuously.

Quinn stroked Rachel’s jaw using her thumbs and tugged on her lower lip using her teeth, nibbling gently on its plumpness.

“You’re so wet, baby…” Rachel husked, her voice rough and laced with arousal.

Moaning in agreement, Quinn pulled away for a moment to gaze into darkened brown orbs, her skin tingling at the hungry look she saw lying within them. Her sex was most definitely soaked, and it certainly wasn’t just because of the warm water surrounding them. Just the sensation of Rachel’s hard cock on her wet heat was more than enough to make her drip.

“It’s all for you, Rachel…” Quinn breathed out, fingertips tangling in damp chestnut locks.

Rachel chuckled throatily and licked across the column of Quinn’s throat, causing the cheerleader’s breath to hitch. “Only for me?” she murmured, lips brushing against Quinn’s breastbone.

“Only for you,” Quinn whispered in affirmation, pushing Rachel’s head closer to her perky breasts. “Always for you.”

At this, Rachel grinned and latched her mouth onto a hardened nipple, and Quinn mewled as the brunette sucked on it. Sighing breathily, Quinn threw her head back and massaged Rachel’s scalp as she paid close attention to her breasts. Rachel rolled her nipples around using her tongue, then started licking and sucking on Quinn’s tits, nipping at the sides. Legs quaking, Quinn wrapped them around Rachel’s hips and coated her abs with her arousal. Rachel’s hands roamed across her back, planting wet and open-mouthed kisses all over her chest.

Gripping Rachel’s shoulders, Quinn rolled her hips in a needy way, grinding her wet snatch against her stomach. This made Rachel tremble, her arms wrapping more securely around Quinn’s waist as they rocked back and forth, the water sloshing around them.

Burying her head into Quinn’s chest, Rachel let out a deep, ragged groan as she snaked a hand between their wet bodies to grasp her twitching cock by the base. Sensing the motion, Quinn leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, watching the way Rachel’s eyebrows furrowed as she started stroking her hard-on.

“Put it in me, Rach…” Quinn commanded, and Rachel grunted and slid her cock all the way into her waiting pussy.

Gasping at the stretch, Quinn’s eyes rolled back as Rachel’s shaft filled her up deliciously. It always felt amazing when Rachel’s cock was inside her, dragging against her walls and pulsing and throbbing. Rachel trailed kisses all over her shoulders and neck, her breath hot against Quinn’s flushed skin.

And fuck, Rachel was really big.

“Ride me, Quinn. Let me feel that hot and sexy pussy dropping down on my cock,” Rachel whispered heatedly, grasping Quinn’s waist.

Quinn mewled and lifted her hips, then sank back down on the cock that never failed to give her an orgasm. She repeated the movements with practiced ease, moaning each time Rachel’s thick meat slid all the way inside her tight heat. Mouthing at her collarbone, Rachel started meeting her hips by thrusting upwards, setting a rhythm between them.

“ _Oh, fuck._ You feel so thick in my pussy, baby,” Quinn whimpered, lips open as melodious moans drifted from them. “Love your cock!”

Growling lowly, Rachel snapped her hips, quickening her pace as Quinn bounced on her lap, the water spilling out of the Jacuzzi from their wanton movements. With each drop of her hips, Rachel would thrust up into her, fucking deeply into her pussy.

What turned her on even more was hearing Rachel groaning and grunting while she drilled her cock as deep as she could, her plump lips swollen from their passionate kissing. Quinn pecked Rachel’s nose and pushed her hips downwards, fucking her soaked hole onto the brunette’s rigid shaft.

She dug her nails into Rachel’s shoulders, mouth hanging open as her climax came closing down on her, urging her to cum around the hot cock that fucked her well. Rachel shook and slowed down her thrusts, then picked up again, catching Quinn by surprise.

“ _Oh, oh god!_ So fucking amazing!” Quinn moaned, flooding all over Rachel’s thick meat as her climax caught her off guard. She fell limp into Rachel’s arms as her walls fluttered around her still pumping shaft, until she felt Rachel unloading inside of her, flooding her with warmth. Smiling contently, Quinn snuggled into Rachel’s embrace as she waited for the waves to subside.

“How are you?” Rachel smiled, raking her fingernails over Quinn’s spine.

“Perfect,” Quinn purred, twirling a lock of chestnut hair around her index finger. Laughing softly, Rachel pulled out, causing Quinn to whimper at the loss.   

Rachel brushed her lips against her neck, murmuring sweet nothings that made Quinn sigh dreamily. Sated for the time being, she curled into Rachel and quietly yawned. Cheerleading practice had drained her, and her eyes started to droop as she sank further into the warmth of Rachel’s arms.

“Tired?” Rachel asked gently, and Quinn nodded and kissed her chest. “Let’s go to sleep, babe.”

They got out of the Jacuzzi, and Quinn turned on the switch that would drain the water. After patting themselves dry, they slid out of the room, not bothering to cover themselves up as they made their way to Quinn’s bedroom.

Together, they slid underneath the sheets and cuddled, Quinn sighing as she placed her right hand over Rachel’s chest, the steady beating of her girlfriend’s heart lulling her into a deep sleep.

* * *

 

The following day, Quinn woke up to Rachel’s lips brushing over her skin, her fingers splayed over her ribs and gently massaging her pale skin. Mumbling her name sleepily, Quinn lied down on her stomach and sighed as Rachel traced the length of her spine with her index finger. Goosebumps rose from her skin as Rachel kissed her shoulders and the nape of her neck, thumbs circling her bare arms.

Quinn felt Rachel grin against her neck, and she smiled as her girlfriend wrapped her arms around her front, her breasts pushed up against her back. She giggled as Rachel tickled her lightly, squirming a little inside the arms that were circled securely around her naked body.

“Good morning, babe,” Rachel smiled and kissed her cheek, pressing her semi-erect shaft against the swell of Quinn’s ass.

“Good morning to you, too,” Quinn laughed softly, wiggling her ass to feel more of her girlfriend’s rising erection. “Somebody’s having a fantastic morning down there,” she teased, craning her neck to look at Rachel.

Growling playfully, Rachel gently sank her teeth on the slope of Quinn’s shoulder. “Not my fault that I have such a sexy girlfriend who just happens to be naked in bed with me,” she shrugged, hand sliding up to cup the fullness of Quinn’s bare tits.

“Mmm, it’s not often that we get to be left alone in a nice, big house long enough to have morning sex in, do we?” Quinn moaned as Rachel massaged her breasts, tweaking the nipples using her thumb and index finger.

Nodding in agreement, Rachel rutted her hard-on more insistently against Quinn’s ass, smearing pre-cum over the smooth, creamy skin.

“And definitely not long enough for us to have sex the whole day,” Rachel breathed out, shifting the lower half of her body so that her stiff cock was wrapped up snugly in between Quinn’s soft pussy lips.

The haze from her slumber dissipated as Rachel coated her shaft in her wetness, the slickness of her folds making her slide back and forth more easily. Her brain was fuzzy from her arousal, her breaths shaky as Rachel’s cockhead snagged her entrance. She loved being with Rachel like this; waking up next to her and having morning sex afterwards.

She shuddered as Rachel draped herself over her back, the length of her throbbing member sliding all the way inside her waiting, grasping pussy. Rachel gasped into her ear, and Quinn bit back a moan as she was filled by the heat of the brunette’s cock. Dazed and breathless from the pleasure she felt, Quinn melted into the sheets and sighed as Rachel grinded into her.

“Do you feel that, babe? My cock sliding in and out of your hot, tight pussy?” Rachel shivered, palming Quinn’s breasts as she rotated her hips, drilling her cock deeper inside her wet heat.

“ _Yessss_. I can feel it, baby. I can feel all of your cock in me,” Quinn gasped softly, reflexively clenching around the thick meat that sank repeatedly into the wetness of her sex.

Rachel groaned and pushed deeper, burying her entire length inside Quinn’s greedy pussy. Feeling light-headed and numb, Quinn parted her lips and spilled out her appreciative moans, weakly grinding back against Rachel’s hips. Rachel was hitting her so deep that it made her eyes roll back and cling tightly around her prick, sucking her in and not wanting to let go.

“That’s it, Quinn. Fucking _take_ my dick in that tight little pussy,” Rachel panted, firmly kneading Quinn’s breasts as she snapped her hips forward, fucking the blonde with quick, powerful thrusts.

Crying out Rachel’s name, Quinn gripped the sheets, her legs trembling as she took every rough thrust from the brunette. Rachel slid her hands down Quinn’s arms up to her hands, grasping them in hers as she humped frantically into the soaking pussy beneath her. Her hips kept slamming downward, burying herself in the welcoming heat of Quinn’s cunt again and again and _again_.

It felt too good, too _amazing_ for Quinn to ever want Rachel to stop driving her cock in her dripping snatch.

“ _Faster,”_ Quinn choked out, and Rachel grunted and sped up her pace, her balls slapping against the blonde’s skin. “Give it to me harder, baby!”

Rachel locked her fingers on top of Quinn’s, mumbling how good her dick felt being massaged by her grasping walls. With a perfectly timed harsh thrust, Quinn shattered and flooded cum from her hole, soaking Rachel’s still pumping cock and the sheets below her.

“I’m close, Quinn. I’m going to fucking _explode_ in your pussy,” Rachel grunted, grazing Quinn’s neck with her teeth.

“Do it, baby! Fill me up with your thick jizz. Need your sperm in me,” Quinn begged, her walls fluttering around Rachel’s twitching shaft, coaxing her to cum. Sputtering Quinn’s name, Rachel made sure she was buried deep inside her milking sex before shooting her thick, creamy load.

Quinn whimpered as Rachel’s semen splashed inside of her, filling her up to the brim. Rolling her hips, she clenched her walls around Rachel’s shaft, greedily draining her until the very last drop. Rachel groaned and husked Quinn’s name as she started thrusting forward again, pushing her cum deeper inside.  

Rachel helped Quinn roll onto her back and kissed her, pecking her on the mouth repeatedly until she giggled. Husking Quinn’s name, she drove her cock back inside her pussy, pushing her cum deeper. She started off with small thrusts, sliding only half the length of her member in and out. Quinn whined in displeasure, and Rachel silenced her with a searing kiss.

“Please, Rachel. Fuck me some more,” Quinn begged and writhed underneath Rachel, trying to get more of her length inside.

“What did you say, babe? You want me to fuck your wet pussy some more?” Rachel smirked, her hand finding its way to Quinn’s twitching clit. Quinn moaned wantonly and nodded, bucking her hips so that Rachel could slide in further. “You want me to pound you?”

“Rachel, _please_ ,” Quinn gritted out, digging her nails into Rachel’s skin. “Stop fucking teasing me and _use your dick!_ ”

Chuckling lowly, Rachel gripped Quinn’s hips and held her down against the mattress, and started _pounding_ her. Quinn made a strangled noise and tried to break free from Rachel’s tight hold, but failed miserably because she was being fucked so amazingly. Screaming Rachel’s name, she moaned and sobbed as she asked for _more_.

Her body lurched as Rachel ground down harder before pulling all the way out and _slamming_ all the way back in. Their loud moans and screams bounced off the walls of the bedroom, the headboard of Quinn’s bed slamming repeatedly against the wall from their wild and frenzied fucking. Rachel was relentless in pounding her dripping pussy, the veins of her neck prominent and her hands straining to keep Quinn pinned against the mattress.

“Yes, baby! God, my pussy can’t get enough of your big, hot cock!” Quinn shrieked, arching high off the bed as Rachel finally let go of her hips. “That’s it! Harder, Rachel, _harder!_ _Fucking give it to me fast and good!_ ”

“You’re so naughty, Quinn. You’re horny for my cock, aren’t you?” Rachel grinned, palming at Quinn’s tits as she kept the rough pace of her jackhammering. Quinn whimpered and clawed at Rachel’s back, looking between their joint bodies to watch her pussy being split open by the stiff rod that hammered continuously into her.

“ _Ungh, yes_!” Quinn cried out, her entire body trembling violently as she came. _Hard_. Sobbing Rachel’s name, she fell limp, her vision starting to blur. Rachel groaned that she was close to coming, all sense of rhythm gone.

Quinn cupped Rachel’s cheeks and watched the lustful haze in her brown orbs, keeping eye contact as she stuttered.

“Oh yeah! Fucking squeeze my dick with your pussy, babe!” Rachel strained out, and Quinn gasped and circled her arms around her neck, holding her pulsing cock in a vice grip within her walls. “Take my cum, Quinn!”

With a guttural moan, Quinn ran her hands up and down Rachel’s sweaty back as she was filled all the way up to the brim with her hot cum. Quinn shivered and lay slack as her pussy was pumped full of Rachel’s semen, until nothing more was left. “You come so much, baby. I just want you to keep coming inside me, filling me up with your hot, sticky cum.”

Rachel whimpered weakly and slumped on top of her, mumbling lazily as she pulled out.

A kittenish mewl fell from Quinn’s lips as their combined fluids leaked out of her. She tightened her walls to try and keep any more from running out, but it proved to be impossible. With how much Rachel comes, she’s not surprised at all.

“Do you want to clean up in the shower?” Rachel suggested, propping herself up on her arms to remove her weight from Quinn’s limp body.

“You might have to carry me, baby. I don’t think I can walk that far,” Quinn shuddered and curled into a ball.

“No problem,” Rachel smiled and stood from the bed, then lifted Quinn from the mattress and carried her bridal style.

Quinn laughed in delight, attacking Rachel’s face with light kisses as she was carried to the bathroom.


End file.
